


[卜灵] 装睡

by sweeteeth0609



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteeth0609/pseuds/sweeteeth0609
Summary: 现实背景 / 6k有且仅有卜灵，silklabo梗。





	[卜灵] 装睡

卜凡发现了一个秘密，李英超睡觉很沉，怎么折腾都弄不醒。  
他为什么会发现这个秘密呢，因为他们两个人，睡在同一个房间里。

盛夏的夜总是异常躁动，尤其是从练习室大汗淋漓的回来，为了控制体重而不能喝啤酒的晚上。卜凡洗完澡光着膀子坐在床上发呆，水珠从他结实的胸膛滚下来，耳边每日伴他入睡的德云社相声也变得无趣起来。

他大概有两个月没有开荤了，甚至连打飞机都没有，因为李英超搬到了他的房间里。  
而对方，是个未成年。

当着面儿光明正大弄，不好，怕带坏祖国的花朵。但背着面儿偷偷摸摸弄，又不爽。  
卜凡是个直白而热烈的人，尤其是在床上，只能小打小闹的摸摸鸟儿，太没意思，他宁愿不弄。

所以这么一来二去，他的鸟儿就在天上无头无脑的瞎飞了两个月，到处碰壁，一口肉也没吃上。  
真他妈嘴里要淡出个鸟儿来了。

叹了一口气，收音机里传来了霹雳啪啪的掌声，窗外月亮已经升得很高，郭德纲的声音又开始热闹到不行。对床的李英超转了个身，巴砸了一下嘴，又把头埋在枕头里沉沉睡去。李英超搬过来住的这几个周他们的训练量都很大，卜凡常常是一沾床就睡着了，也没顾得李英超平时的睡相。今天开始终于减少了些训练量，他才有得力气想些有的没的。

于是他才第一次发现，李英超在这么吵的德云社相声里，居然没被吵醒。

对床的少年皮肤很白，不同于他和其他两个成年队友平日都裸着上身睡觉，少年总是穿着一件白色小背心，腿上套着条纯棉睡裤。因为太瘦的原因，睡裤也松松垮垮的，腿一跨，就能看到睡裤底下的风光——李英超不喜欢穿内裤睡觉。

卜凡坐在对床，理所当然的看到了李英超的阴茎和精囊，甚至还有一小寸圆浑的屁股。  
未成年的身体总是没有发育完全的，体毛很少，性器不明显，没什么看头，但那露出的一小寸屁股，很光滑，很翘。  
卜凡盯着盯着，发现自己好像，硬了。

草，你个禽兽。  
卜凡啐了自己一口，那可是他的未成年弟弟啊。  
可他一定个雏儿，卜凡心底又冒出一句话来，脑子里的火车是停不下来了。  
索性掏出鸟儿，对着李英超就打算开始撸。我不碰我看看总行吧，卜凡对自己说。

床上的李英超又动了一下，卜凡握着鸟儿的手一抖，吓了一跳，心想不行，要是等下激动了吼出声来，对方醒了看到他在对着他的脸撸怎么办。  
于是又坐着沉了口气，强迫自己的鸟儿底下头去。对床的人抱着被子睡得正欢，大半个屁股全然露在空气中，卜凡咽了一口唾沫，要不，我不撸，我就摸摸吧。

于是将手伸过去，在未成年浑圆翘臀的屁股上轻轻抚了一下，又滑又弹，手感实在太好了。卜凡忍不住大手包着李英超半块臀部捏了捏，一边偷偷看着对方的反应，发现对方没有要醒的准备，于是又加重了手上的力道，五根手指都陷进了李英超屁股里，饱满的触感传来，卜凡心尖都痒了起来，小心翼翼地掰开李英超的双臀，轻轻从股沟中的洞口刮过，李英超还是没有醒过来的势态。

真的是个雏儿。菊花颜色也太漂亮了。  
粉嫩的，薄得几近透明。

让人很想玩弄。

不行，对方是个未成年，卜凡强制压下自己的想法，又在李英超臀部上流连了一会儿，掐了几下就放开了。开门出去冲凉水澡。

啊，这狗日的只能吃草的夏天。

第二天李英超起床之前，卜凡先醒了，悄悄掀开李英超的睡裤看了一眼，臀部留下了几处红痕，挺明显。李英超的身体太白了，肉又非常嫩，随便一掐就总能留下痕迹。卜凡心有点虚，自责昨晚还是没收住手，但又想屁股这种地方除了他这个室友也没有人看得到了，应该不会被发现，于是又假装无事发生的起来去练习室。

他们今天的练习量又少了一些，但未成年似乎特别嗜睡，晚上卜凡洗完澡回来，李英超又睡着了。今天李英超没把脸埋进枕头里，而是整个露了出来，睫毛很长像扇子一样盖在眼睑，嘴唇微启。卜凡盯了一会儿，又不着痕迹地把收音机打开，蹲到李英超面前看。

李英超的脸蛋无疑是漂亮的，对卜凡的审美来说，甚至能算得上最漂亮。  
卜凡往日也从来不留余地的夸赞李英超的脸蛋，小精灵，瞳孔怪，给李英超安上各种各样充满偏爱的专属称号。

但卜凡没有亲过李英超的脸。  
最多是像个大哥对弟弟一样玩闹中呼噜一把。  
卜凡盯了一会儿，忍不住低头凑近了李英超嫩得要掐出水来的脸蛋，在上面啜了一口。口感和他想象中的一样好，弹，嫩，有点甜，带着奶香儿。  
实在太香了，卜凡冲着这张散发着奶香味的小脸蛋咬了一口。又担心留下痕迹，伸出舌头，细细在被他咬过的地方一寸一寸地，舔舐了一圈。

我他妈就是个变态吧。  
卜凡看着李英超一动不动得继续熟睡着，脸蛋上还有透明的水迹，扶了一下额。下身早已硬得不行，只得和昨天一样，又出门去冲冷水澡了。

好在第三天早上李英超脸上没留痕，只是洗脸的时候觉着脸边有点特别熟悉地味道，到底是什么又想不起来，便努力地练习去了。

卜凡这天晚上告诉自己，不能再继续对李英超做这种事了，再做下去迟早会把持不住。于是一早躺下盖好被子，努力听着耳边的德云社催眠自己。但李英超平稳的呼吸声一传过来，卜凡心里头就仿佛有一百只猫在挠，痒得无法入眠。  
一个打挺爬起来，又杵到李英超跟前去了。

今天的李英超被子掉到地上了，没了东西抱，四肢都朝上摊开在床上，背心被睡得扭到一起，几乎挂不住身子，小小的粉色的乳头露了出来，卜凡不是没见过李英超的上身，只是这夜里月光皎洁，衣不遮体的冲着他全然挺立，卜凡眼都直了。

他跨到李英超床上，双手撑在李英超身旁，把李英超整个都罩在身下，先是试探性地伸出舌头在李英超的乳头上舔了一口，见到李英超没反应才安心将李英超的乳头含在嘴里，他含着李英超的乳头啜了起来，舌头来回刷动，牙齿微微得陷入李英超的乳晕，未成年自带的那股奶香溢在卜凡鼻息间，卜凡恨不得把李英超的乳头咬掉吃进肚子里去。

李英超睡梦中觉得自己的上半身有点痒痒的，好像是什么动物在舔他，但梦太甜了他实在懒得睁开眼，于是又半梦半醒地继续睡。但那动物好像不放过他，含着他的乳头咬了起来，吸得他乳头有些发麻，李英超乳头一直很敏感，一咬身子就发热，于是就伸手对自己的乳头挠了挠，没想到那动物把他的手指一起含进嘴里，滑腻的舌头沿着指缝舔到指跟，末了还在他的手心舔了一口。

好舒服。

他觉得痒，身体更是热得不行，发出一声嘤咛。

“唔，嗯……”

卜凡舔得入神，发现李英超轻哼了起来，还扭了一下身子，李英超身子很烫，白得几乎透明的皮肤染上了一层粉色，卜凡脑子里的血液一下冲到头顶。

真的好想把他吃了。

卜凡想起身，再这样下去他是要控制不住在宿舍里就把李英超上了。但李英超似乎是觉着热，抬手搂住了卜凡的脖子，腿也抬起来挂上卜凡的腰，整个人抱着卜凡贴了上来——卜凡的皮肤表面向来很凉。

卜凡的下身就杵在李英超的屁股上，已经硬的有些发紫。但李英超似乎不知道，树袋熊一样地继续搂着卜凡，还用脸在卜凡怀里蹭了蹭，感到冰凉的皮肤缓解了自己的身体热度，又像一只飻足的猫，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的舒适声。

卜凡一瞬间有些心软，李英超到底还是个未成年，他握着李英超睡不醒这个秘密已经凭一己之欲将人浑身摸个遍，不能再趁人之危。于是便强忍把李英超挂在自己身上的手脚扯下来，打算继续第三天的冷水澡仪式。不想从李英超床上爬下来的时候，李英超舔了一下嘴唇。

粉色的舌头滑过翘起的唇，唾液残留在嘴边，配合着李英超那张人畜无害的脸，清纯又色情。  
卜凡脑子里的理智还是有些崩塌了。

他好想把自己的下身塞进李英超的嘴里，让李英超用这条粉色的舌头帮他舔出来。

手比脑子快，已经将下身掏出来，凑近李英超的嘴，顶端按在李英超唾液还未干掉的嘴唇上。  
李英超睡梦中闻到一股雄性的腥味，太过浓重，熏得他无法呼吸，于是张开嘴，用嘴喘息，谁知那股味道从鼻息间进到了嘴里，似乎有什么庞然大物塞进了他的口腔。  
卜凡没想到李英超会张嘴，一个没忍住就直接把下体塞到了李英超的嘴里，爽得差点没低声吼出来。

李英超嘴被塞得满满地，觉着不舒服于是就用舌头往外顶，没想到顶在了卜凡冒着腥膻的领口上，把他呛了一下，卜凡龟头被舔得太爽，李英超一呛一咽，直接把卜凡的硕大吞进到了深喉。

靠，这张嘴太绝了。  
差点没把他含得射出来。

卜凡内心骂着脏话，小心翼翼地动腰在李英超嘴里抽插着，李英超的嘴太小，卜凡一抽离便像章鱼一样吸着卜凡的外壁，爽的卜凡直吸气。抽动得频率渐渐变高，李英超随着抽插的生理吞咽让卜凡几欲射出，但触感太过美妙，卜凡硬是弄了将近半个小时，才深深捅进李英超喉里喷出来。

怕李英超别呛到，还低头下去含住了李英超嘴里自己射出来的白灼，给李英超渡气。卜凡的舌头在李英超的嘴里搅动，吸起李英超的舌头又往自己嘴里带，把李英超嘴里的味道舔舐得干干净净。  
他不能让李英超发现自己射在了他嘴里。

自己的味道混着李英超嘴里的奶味，差点让卜凡又硬了起来。

卜凡掐了一把自己，强迫自己离开李英超的嘴唇。  
望着李英超被自己亲得微微肿胀的嘴，卜凡出门点了只烟。  
今晚实在是太刺激，但是真的过了。他对李英超的身体已经上瘾了，如果再不克制，真的会忍不住把李英超干死在床上。

这样想着，打算明天请个假去酒吧开个荤。会会池子里那些成年的技术高超的妖精，戒掉未成年。

但卜凡没有如愿，因为头一天晚上他玩得太尽兴，忘了帮李英超盖好被子，李英超着凉发低烧了。  
被老板训了一顿没照顾好弟弟，老板勒令他一晚上都要守在李英超身边，管到人病好为止。

卜凡发愁，一是为自己只顾着情色把李英超弄生病了而自责，二是李英超生病的时候特别黏人，而且，之前他意外约跟一个低烧的小受约过炮，对方发烧的甬道里烫得特别刺激，他又在担心自己把控不住了。

于是想来想去，如果今晚自己犯浑，就把李英超弄醒，大不了熬个通宵，第二天白天他继续照顾李英超。

入夜卜凡就拿着张小椅子坐在李英超身边了，低烧的原因李英超睡得非常不安稳，翻来覆去，额头微微渗出汗来。卜凡心疼得紧，拿湿毛巾帮李英超擦着，觉得自己是个绝世大混球。好好一个未成年，本是他宝贝着的弟弟，怎么能对这样宝贝的弟弟生出了龌龊的思想，还管不住自己的下半身。

擦着擦着，李英超又往他身子上凑，头都要吊在床外钻进在他怀里。卜凡像个父亲一样地拍拍李英超的背，顺着有些出汗的后颈往下抚，李英超平日里就很吃这一套，卜凡顺了一会儿李英超就睡着了。

觉着李英超半个身子都在床外的姿势太难受，卜凡坐到床边上，把李英超的头放在自己大腿上，继续拿湿毛巾给李英超擦身体。谁知李英超脸一扭，一头埋到卜凡裤裆间，还在上面蹭了蹭，卜凡本就努力分心，克制着对李英超的欲望，这一蹭，所有注意力都集中到了下半身上，还是不负众望的……硬了。

我靠。  
卜凡慌乱，又舍不得吵醒李英超，但再这么硬下去肯定会被睡不安稳的李英超发现。  
于是抬起李英超的头，躺倒床上身体抱着李英超，让李英超枕在自己胳膊上。

我的宝贝儿啊，赶紧熟睡吧。  
卜凡搂着李英超想，自己做的孽果然还得自己还。

李英超梦里觉得有人一直抱着自己，冰冰凉凉的好舒服，但有一会儿他又觉得自己有点冷抓着对方就蹭，好在对方一被蹭就开始发热，窝在对方怀里暖洋洋地，他舒服得又把脸埋进对方胸膛，蹭到一颗小小硬硬的东西，不知怎么的那人怀里的味道让想到了前几天晚上咬自己的动物，那动物扰人实在清梦，想来有些愤愤，于是以牙还牙一口咬在了那颗硬硬的东西上。

卜凡被李英超咬得一口气差点没上来。  
我的祖宗啊。

李英超还如法炮制的叼着他的乳头吮吸，像吃奶的小猫，卜凡被李英超咬得下半身又硬了一截，抵在李英超肚子上。他拼命把身子往后缩，李英超就是叼着他的乳头不放，他一缩，李英超咬得越狠，甚至舌头都开始在上面乱舔。卜凡实在受不了这刺激。可看李英超额角都是汗，可能是噩梦，又值得一边吸着气一边顺着李英超的背。  
手顺着顺着，就顺到李英超睡裤里的屁股上去了。

李英超感到有人在摸自己的屁股，自己一咬，对方摸他屁股的力道就大一寸，本是病着身体很不舒服，但这力气的往来让他居然觉着有趣，意识还迷迷糊糊的，咬了一会儿对方的手好像停下了，他就开始舔对方的胸膛，看还会有什么别的反应。

卜凡还在克制着自己只能对病人轻微的肢体触碰，低头看到李英超舔着他胸口的汗，青筋又爆起来，李英超粉色的舌头再往下就要舔到他硬着的下体上了。  
卜凡还在克制着自己只能对病人轻微的肢体触碰，低头看到李英超舔着委屈的胸口卜凡汗，青筋又爆起来，李英超粉色的舌头再往下就要舔到他硬着的下体上了。

激动中手指一按，抠进了李英超菊花里。

此时李英超有一点被弄醒，下身有东西往里钻，很别扭，于是摆动着下半身想把东西挤出来。卜凡感到手指被夹得更近，内壁的褶皱包裹着他的手指往里缩。整个人刺激得下体又硬了一圈。

李英超还搂着他的脖子，又贴上去，眉头皱着，闭着的眼圈带着些泪花，嘴里嚷了一句。

“哥哥，我好难受。”

半梦半醒的说着梦话的李超眼角带着泪花，太色情，卜凡忍不住用手更大幅  
度的在李英超的体内搅动，另一只握住李英超的下体。

“哥哥来让你舒服。”

卜凡两面开工，弄得李英超身体愈来愈热，前端和下体溢出色情的液体，水声在安静的夜里尤为清晰。

李英超在快感中渐渐清醒过来，感到有人在蹭他，顺着源头看过去，卜凡赤裸的下体蹭在他光裸的双腿之间。  
熟悉的味道让他有些明白这几夜发生的事起来。

卜凡还没发现李英超已经醒了，还在努力的耕耘，见李英超有些动，又顺着李英超的背安抚。李英超窝在卜凡的怀里，看到对方小心翼翼的克制自己的欲望仍不忘对他温柔，竟有些心动。而且这几空虚日凡夜里弄他，其实大部分时候，他都觉得很舒服。

于是假装还在熟睡中，抬腿跨在了卜凡身上。感到卜凡身体震了一下，想把他腿拿下来。他夹得更紧，扭动中屁股从睡裤底露来来大半，挤在卜凡龟头上。卜凡忍了大半夜，他实在难以收住自己的欲望，抽出手指，按捺不住的用下体在李英超股沟中摩擦了起来。  
下体突然抽空了，有些凉，李英超被摩擦得痒痒的，浑身汗毛都竖起来，一股难以言喻的空虚感从他心底升起。卜凡托着他的臀部，开始用龟头往他的洞口擦过，滑腻都黏在洞口，洞口龟头时不时往洞口挤，那感觉惹得他烧个了耳朵。

卜凡感到怀里的人变热了，想着是不是又发烧了，于是抱得更紧，几乎将李英超揉进他身体里，低头舔着李英超颈侧流下的汗水，李英超被舔。身体发麻，酥酥痒痒的感觉一阵一阵地从下体漫上来，腿又夹紧了卜凡的腰。  
卜凡从李英超的颈侧舔到锁骨，托着李英超的臀上下摆动，但还是舍不得进入。粘稠的液体蹭的李英超下身都是，李英超不舒服，转了个身，洞口却直接暴露在卜凡的下体前。

卜凡见李英超转身，洞口上都是自己的液体，粉色的洞口被蹭得有些打开，一缩一缩得吞着他的液体，理智终于崩溃，掰开李英超的臀部，下体直接往洞口里挤，未成年的身体弹性很好，硕大的龟头一按按进大半。  
李英超下体被刺激地又缩了一下，夹得卜凡险些射出来。握着李英超的屁股对准洞口一下一下的挤，慢慢的将洞口挤开，滑溜溜地液体把洞口撑得通畅，挤进了李英超仍然高于正常体温的通道。

卜凡实在太大了，进入得非常慢，每一寸坚硬挤进来，李英超的触感都尤为明显，他薄而富有弹性的褶皱咬着卜凡的下体，连形状都能很清晰的感到。

卜凡感到李英超身体渐渐在适应，未成年发烫的甬道实在太优越，包裹得他通体舒畅。

真想把你操死。

他抓着对方臀慢慢摆动起来，李英超被他捅得一晃一晃的，仿佛踩在棉花上，但又咬着下唇不让自己发出声音来。

卜凡做爱从来不喜欢收着力气，发起威来总是把他的床伴弄得快要昏死过去。而李英超的甬道又太过舒服，他捅着捅着渐渐就放开了力道，把李英超顶的五脏六腑都要挤在一起，李英超感觉身体要化了，浑身的快感和痛感从脚底传到头顶，忍住不轻声哼。  
“嗯……”

太舒服了。

卜凡觉着不对，停下去摸李英超的脸，见对方没反应，但呼吸却乱了。  
于是坏笑，握着李英李英超超的下体边撸动，一边捅入李英超甬道，一边找准某个突起的点用力顶，李英超浑的前列腺被卜凡顶得都要移位，刺激得浑身都抖动起来，下体还被卜凡握着，前后动作频率一致，力道越来越大，唇间的声音从鼻子溢出来。

“呜……噢！”

卜凡听着相当有成就感，愈发用力起来。在李英超肩膀上咬了一口，下身速度加快，摆动频率大得整张床都在摇晃，李英超终于咬不住嘴唇，身体一抖，尖叫着射了出来。

“啊！！！”

李英超射过后的下体内壁一阵急促的收紧，夹得卜凡都要断掉。卜凡吸了一口气，再也不收着力气，狠狠顶着李英超的下体，顶到李英超菊花口的肉全都翻开来，一阵热辣，他按着李英超的臀部，低吼一声，把白灼全部灌进去。  
然后环着李英超发抖的身体，舔了舔对方耳垂，笑出声来。

“弟弟，你果然在装睡。”


End file.
